


Second Time Around

by Bruce_Waynes_C_Plus_Parenting



Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Zatanna Zatara, Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Birdflash - Freeform, Character Death Fix, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Female Wally West, Fix-It, Hurt Dick Grayson, Identity Porn, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, M/M, Minor Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Mutual Pining, Nightflash - Freeform, POV Wally West, Past Artemis Crock/Wally West, Past Character Death, Past Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Post-Endgame, Wally West Comes Back, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West is Alive, Wally West is Impulse, Wally West is in Denial, Wally West-centric, fem wally west, genderbent, minor supermartian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruce_Waynes_C_Plus_Parenting/pseuds/Bruce_Waynes_C_Plus_Parenting
Summary: When Wally West disappeared while saving the world everyone thought he died, but really he went back in time to 1995 and ended up in the body of a newborn girl, Willow.  For twenty one years she grows up with no idea who she really was other than the feeling she was different, like she'd done this whole thing before, but then the world almost ends and she gets struck by lightning, that's when everything changes. With new superpowers and fragments of memories she doesn't understand Willow makes her way to Central City where she meets Kid Flash who takes her to the watchtower and asks her to join the team. Being there with them starts to make her remember more and more, but Willow doesn't want to remember because if her suspicion is right she's not who she thought she was and a secret like this might just unravel the team, a group of people who she has come to realize she really cares about.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Iris West & Wally West
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad

It was after the reach apocalypse that my life

changed forever, ever since the day the world 

almost ended something seemed different, more 

so than usual. I was doing an internship with the 

Coast City Police department as a part of my 

forensic science degree and I'd stayed late to look 

over some evidence. I was so lost in my work I 

didn't notice how bad the storm outside had 

gotten until the skylight shattered, I rushed to 

make sure the dangerous chemicals were properly 

secured when lightning struck me, before I passed 

out I saw an image of a man's face, then nothing 

at all.

...

I woke up in a hospital, surprisingly not in pain. 

Apparently though i'd been out for about a month, 

which seemed crazy to me, but I felt fine and the 

doctors said all my vitals looked good. I didn't 

hear anything from my parents, but that was to 

be expected, we didn't exactly have the best of 

relationships. After an observation period of about 

a day I was discharged with a clean bill of health. 

It wasn't until I was on my way home that 

anything happened. I was walking down the street 

when out of nowhere I was pulled into a memory.

I was sitting on a beach next to a dark haired boy 

in sunglasses, 

"It's funny" he was saying, "the way I look up to 

him, like on one hand he could do no wrong, but 

on the other I don't ever want to be like him."

"Yeah," I felt myself saying, but it wasn't my 

voice, it was a guys, "I feel the same way, except 

I don't think Barry's got quite the burden on his 

shoulders that bman carries. I don't know it's like 

you could do what he does, you could accomplish 

his goals, but at the same time you're not him, 

you never will be, but what does that leave you 

left with, who are you supposed to grow up to 

be?"

"I don't know, I really don't."

As suddenly as it started the memory ended and I 

was left standing in the middle of the sidewalk 

feeling like there was something very wrong, but 

also somewhere else I needed to be.

...

As soon as I got home I booked a plane ticket to 

central city, because of my coma I had missed a 

month of my internship so I couldn't finish it, and 

it was the middle of summer so I was free to stay 

as long as I needed to. I was packing a suitcase 

when my hand blurred, I shook my head and 

dismissed it as a side effect of being struck by 

lightning and continued packing, but in my rush I 

knocked a vase over, time seemed to slow down 

as I watched it fall, easily plucking it out of the air 

before it hit the ground. Time sped up again and I 

was left wondering what the hell just happened, I 

needed answers, and something told me I'd find 

them in Central City.

...

After getting to Central city I had dropped my stuff off at motel and found myself wandering aimlessly around downtown. What was I thinking? Dropping everything and coming here, I was insane, that lightning must have really messed with my brain. I was contemplating just giving up and going home when an alarm started blaring behind me, some guy with a freeze gun was robbing a bank. Out of nowhere someone rushed by me, going so fast I shouldn't have been able to see them, but somehow I could make out every detail of the boy in red and yellow rushing into the bank and disarming the freezy guy.

"You're no captain cold, don't try, we really don't need another idiot in a parka robbing banks." The kid said as he handed the guy over to the cops.

He started to run away, but when he passed by me I reached out and caught his arm,

"I've been having a really crazy day and I don't know why but I think you can help me."

"Who are you, and how did you manage to stop me?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, that's why I need your help, it all started the other day when I got struck by lightning."


	2. Discretion Is So Retro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart has no chill🙄🤫

_“You're a cheater!" I yelled slamming down a video game controller. I was with the same dark haired boy, but this time he wasn't wearing sunglasses, and I could see his beautiful blue eyes._

____

_"Am not, I'm just better than you." He rebuffed._

______ _ _

_"As if, you cheat, you always have, just once I'd like to beat you at something." I said lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. ___

________ _ _ _ _

_"You're a better friend than me." He whispered coming up on the bed to lie next to me._

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

_I sighed, "and now you're a cheater and a liar."_

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_"I mean it KF, you kick ass at friendship."_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_"So do you Rob."_

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_____..._ _ _ _ _

"So my name is Bart, what's yours?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

I shook my head trying to forget about the new memory. Kid Flash..Bart and I were walking to some undisclosed location, well more like speed walking, cause I don't think Bart knew how to walk at a normal pace.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Willow, but aren't you not supposed to tell me your real name? Isn't that like superhero 101?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Please secret identities are so retro, why wouldn't I want the world to know how crash I am?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Deja vu.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"What the hell does crash mean?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

He sighed, "I don't really feel like explaining it again, besides were here."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"What exactly is here?" I asked surveying the desolate alley we were currently standing in.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

He gestured to an abandoned phone booth,

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Ladies first."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Then by all means after you."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Ha ha so you're funny, okay fine, besides I have to override it to let you in anyhow."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

I just raised an eyebrow at him and waited.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Override B16 Kid Flash allow guest access Willow ... shoot what's your last name?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Jordan."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Override B16 Kid Flash guest access allow Willow Jordan B24."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Access granted."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Wow, okay then.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Seriously though after you." Bart said motioning me forward.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

One second I was in a creepy alley, the next I was in space.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Welcome to the watchtower."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

...

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

I looked around in awe the watchtower, the place no one knew existed until recently but yet when I'd heard I hadn't been surprised. Looking around now while I was impressed it all seemed familiar, I shook my head, no, there was no way I'd ever been here before.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Yo KF what up with the civilian?" A guy..Blue Beetle I think, said walking up to us.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"She's not a civilian, she's a speedster and I didn't know where else to take her...so..." He trailed off looking at blue beetle with big innocent eyes.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Okay fine, let's take her to aqualad, he'll know what to do."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Bart nodded and we followed Blue Beetle to a common area where Aqualad was sitting, legs crossed, eyes closed, he looked like he was meditating or something, I felt kind of bad when Bart disrupted him with a yell,

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Aqualad, hey so I did a thing, this is Willow, she's really fast, like me and I didn't know what to do with her so I brought her here, say hi Willow."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Hi."I said as he got up and looked at me, my breath caught, Kaldurh a voice said in my head.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Hello, I am aqualad, it is nice to meet you though I do wish Imp-" he paused, clearing his throat before continuing, "ahem, Kid Flash, had not brought you here without first clearing it with me or the league."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Sorry." Bart said hanging his head.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"It is okay, so Willow how did you get your speed?" He asked me.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Well I'm in the middle of getting my degree in forensic science and I was staying late at the lab going over some evidence when the storm hit and I was struck by lightning, I think it had something do do with the chemicals I fell into." I explained.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"I see, how did you meet Bart?"

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"Well when I woke up in the hospital I had this urge, this need or something to go to central city, and when I got there I just sort of ran into him."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"okay, I think you should talk to the flash, I believe he's currently on monitor duty, Bart if you wouldn't mind taking Willow to meet him."

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

"No problem boss!" Bart said with a smile before leading me off to meet the flash.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _


	3. Bartholomew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Watchtower!

"You're _a cheater!" I yelled slamming down a video game controller. I was with the same dark haired boy, but this time he wasn't wearing sunglasses, and I could see his beautiful blue eyes._

_"Am not, I'm just better than you." He rebuffed._

_"As if, you cheat, you always have, just once I'd like to beat you at something." I said lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling._

_“_ You're _a better friend than me." He whispered coming up on the bed to lie next to me._

_I sighed, "and now you're a cheater and a liar."_

_"I mean it KF, you kick ass at friendship."_

_"So do you Rob."_

...

"So my name is Bart, what's yours?" 

I shook my head trying to forget about

the new memory. Kid Flash..Bart and I

were walking to some undisclosed

location, well more like speed walking,

cause I don't think Bart knew how to

walk at a normal pace.

"Willow, but aren't you not supposed to

tell me your real name? Isn't that like

superhero 101?"

"Please secret identities are so retro, why

wouldn't I want the world to know how

crash I am?"

Deja vu.

"What the hell does crash mean?"

Bart laughed, "Crash is when you crash

the mode, and trust me you don’t want

to feel the mode, that’s the worst, better

to crash it, oh look we’re here!”

"What exactly is here?" I asked, choosing

to surveying the desolate alley we were

currently standing in rather than make

sense of whatever the hell he had just

said. Oblivious to my lack of

understanding, Bart gestured to an

abandoned phone booth,

"Ladies first."

I eyed the booth skeptically and stepped

back, wanting some evidence that the

decrepit phone booth was anything other

than what it looked like.

”Then by all means after you into the

mystical phone booth of oz." I made an

all yours gesture as I spoke.

"Ha ha so you're funny, I know it doesn’t

look like much but just wait, you’ll see

when I override it to let you in

anyhow."

I just raised an eyebrow at him and

waited.

"Override B16 Kid Flash allow guest

access Willow ... shoot what's your last

name?"

"Jordan."

"Willow Jordan, Override code Rsigma3”

I was only mildly surprised when a

robotic voice responded asking for an

identification phrase for confirmation.

Bart cleared his throat, “ahem,

Nightwing’s mullet.”

I stifled a laugh upon hearing that,

unbidden an image of a man in a black

and blue body suit standing atop a tall

building, his dark admittedly mullet like

locks, billowing in the breeze.

Meanwhile the robot voice had responded,

”Phrase accepted, Guest access allowed

for Willlow Jordan.”

Bart smiled triumphantly,"

Wow, okay then.

"Seriously though after you." Bart said

motioning me forward.

One second I was in a creepy alley, the

next I was in space, as the same robotic

voice announced my arrival, followed by

Bart’s.

”Willow Jordan B24...Kid Flash B22.”

Behind me Bart spoke, smugness evident

in his tone.

"Welcome to the watchtower."

...

I looked around in awe the watchtower,

the place no one knew existed until

recently but yet when I'd heard I hadn't

been surprised. Looking around then was

strange, while I was impressed it all

seemed familiar, I shook my head, no,

there was no way I'd ever been there

before.

"Yo KF what up with the civilian?" A guy,

Blue Beetle I thought, asked as he

walked up to us.

”And do I even want to know how you

got her up here esé?” 

Bart smirked "A little birdie showed me

how, and besides she’s not a civilian,

she's a speedster! I didn't know where

else to take her...so..." He trailed off

looking at blue beetle with big innocent

eyes.

"Okay fine, let's take her to Aqualad, he'll

know what to do."

Bart nodded and we followed Blue Beetle

to a common area where Aqualad was

sitting, legs crossed, eyes closed, he

looked like he was meditating or

something, I felt kind of bad when Bart

disrupted him with a yell,

"Aqualad, hey so I did a thing, this is

Willow, she's really fast, like me and I

didn't know what to do with her so I

brought her here, sayhiWillow!"

"Hi."I said as he got up and looked at

me, my breath caught, _Kaldurh_ a voice

said in my head.

"Hello, I am Aqualad, it is nice to meet

you though I do wish Imp-" he paused,

clearing his throat before continuing,

"ahem, Kid Flash, had not brought you

here without first clearing it with me or

the league.” He turned to Bart as he said

the last part leveling him with a stern

look,

”And we will be discussing how you

managed to get her here in the first

place...Though I do have a few guesses

on how you achieved it...or should I say, 

who gave you codes neither of you

should have.” There was a knowing yet

amused gleam in Kaldurh’s eyes.

Bart didn’t look at all apologetic as he

grinned at the Atlantean.

”Sorry boss!”

A voice behind us spoke up before

Kaldurh could respond.

“I doubt the responsible party behind this

 _totally_ unacceptable breach of security

was short-sighted enough to have risked

exposure for something so easily noticed

and rectifiable as a measly override code.

However an untraceable backdoor only

accessible by a select few group of

individuals, and only with continuously

changing key phrases, for exam

something like I don’t know, ‘Oliver

Queen is The Batman, the goatee is just

a disguise’ or maybe, ‘The Original Boy

Wonder wore panties on patrol and that

needs to be talked about.’

Bart looked scandalized as a smug Batgirl

smirked at him.

”How did you know our last two

passwords!” He exclaimed.

She just smiled and melted back into the

shadows I hadn’t even known the

Watchtower had... _Bats_.

Kaldur wisely chose to leave it be for the

time being, likely aware he was out of his

depth (pun not intended).

"Okay, I am going to table that

discussion for the moment, moving on, 

Willow how did you get your speed?" He

questioned.

"Well I'm in the middle of getting my

degree in forensic science and I was

staying late at the lab going over some

evidence when the storm hit and I was

struck by lightning, I think it had

something do do with the chemicals I fell

into." I explained.

"I see, and how did you meet Bart?"

"Well when I woke up in the hospital I

had this urge, this need or something to

go to central city, and when I got there I

just sort of ran into him."

"Alright, I believe it would be best if you

spoke to the flash, I had been informed

that he is currently on monitor duty,

Bart?” The Atlantean nodded at the

young speedster.

"No problem boss!" Bart responded to

Kaldur’s unspoken request with a smile

before speeding off in the direction of the

monitor room, leaving me to hastily

attempt to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get the hang of formatting so bare with me guys😅


	4. The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow meets The Flash

_"I'm so excited Uncle Barry! I can't believe you're taking me to meet him! We can be best sidekick friends, maybe we could even go on missions together!" I exclaimed as we walked across the rooftop. I could make out batman from where we stood and got really excited, taking off across the rooftop at top speed, stopping inches from_ _the caped crusader._

_"Hey Bman, is he here? Can I meet_

_him?"I exclaimed, vibrating in my shoes._

_"It's nice to see you too Kid Flash."_

_"Come on Bats! Is he here?"_

_Instead of answering Batman lifted his cape and a kid came out from behind it._

_"Hi, I'm Robin."_

...

"Hey, I'm the flash, It's nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake.  
I know this man. I know it deep in my core, this was not the first time we had met. 

"I'm uh, I'm Willow, it's nice to uh meet you as well." I stuttered out. When I shook his hand I felt this jolt, like the lightning in my veins was singing, recognizing someone it knew even if I didn't.

He looked startled but covered it up with an easy smile.

"So I hear you're a speedster too?"

"That's what Bart tells me.” I laughed anxiously before continuing.

“ _I’m not sure though, I haven't actually ran at super speed yet,I mean there was this thing with my hand blurring and for a second earlier I thought time had slowed down but that doesn't make me a speedster right? I mean honestly I just woke up from being struck by lightning, that's gotta me_ ss with your mind at least a little right?b _I mean it must have because for some reason I can't quite understand I felt like I had to come to central city, there was this I don't pull or something, and I really don't know why but it's like I needed to be here, oh wow I've been talking for a while, someone should shut me up..._ " I trailed off looking at the flash and Bart, tapping my foot anxiously waiting for them to say something, I was surprised when the the flash started laughing.

"Well I'm pretty sure you have super speed, or at least a super mouth because the only people I know that can talk that fast are myself and Bart."

_(A/N I know on the show Wally doesn't speed talk but he does in the comics so I'm putting it in here)_

"I was? Oh man I didn't even notice!" I exclaimed.

They both laughed and Bart patted my shoulder, "It's okay, I don't notice when I'm doing it either."

"So speed talking aside," I started carefully, trying to maintain a normal speed of speech, "I really don't know what I'm doing here, like I said, I just sort of felt like I needed to be in central city."

Flash and Bart looked at each other, as if silently communicating before Flash responded,

"Well this is just a theory but it might have something to do with the speed-force, that's what we call the source of our power, I believe it might be why you felt a pull towards Central, because that's the base of operations for Bart and myself." Flash guessed.

"That sort of makes sense, I guess, I haven't got a better explanation for it." I shrugged, "So what now? I'm from Coast City, but I'm staying at a motel in Central for the time being."

"Well someone has to teach you how to use your powers, you can train with me, and if you don't want to stay at a motel, I do have an extra room, god only knows I could use some extra hands around the house with the babies coming at any time."

"Oh, oh and maybe she could train with the team too!" Bart interjected.

I was stunned by Flash's proposition, I mean I just met the man...Although I did have this gut feeling, this soul deep intuition that I did know him, it felt as though I had for years, maybe he felt it too? Perhaps it was part of that speed-force thing they were telling me about. 

"Wow, that's a really generous offer, you would trust me with your secret identity?"

"Well you already know Bart's, and I'm sure you're getting a batman level background check as we speak, if I was unsure I could always have J’ohn seach your mind, but for some reason I do trust you. I like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character and there's just something about you, maybe the speed-force chose you for a reason." He told me with a smile before turning to Bart.

"And Kid Flash that's a good idea, you can take her to meet them tomorrow if she's interested."

It did appear that the feeling was mutual, I was glad because I didn't want someone digging around in my head, for some reason I really didn't want anyone to know about the weird visions I'd been having. I let out a sigh of relief before considering the rest of what he’d said, I wasn't sure what the team was but if Flash thought it was a good idea then I would do it, so I returned Flash’s grin as I replied.

"Maybe it did, and while I don’t know what ‘the team’ is, I do for whatever reason trust your judgment Flash, so if you guys think training with them is a good idea, I’m in. I’m sort of flying by the seat of my pants right now anyway so I’m willing to try anything.”

Flash laughed and held out his hand.

"How about we try that introduction again."

I took his hand and shook it, smiling at his cheesiness,

"Willow Jordan, nice to meet you."

"Barry Allen," he smiled back and pulled down his cowl, "and it's nice to meet you too."

I took a deep breath and kept the smile on, pretending I hadn't known his name from the moment I laid eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems a little odd that they would accept and trust her that quickly but I’m attributing it to them subconsciously recognizing her as Wally, and that this would be the case for everyone Wally knew but more so in speedsters, and to some degree family and/or those Wally was especially close too, so it would stand to reason that out of everyone Barry would connect with her the quickest (pun intended) and the easiest.


	5. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow trains with the flash boys

_I stood in my backyard, alone for the_ _first since getting out of the hospital, it was time to see if my experiment had worked, I took a deep breath and ran, then promptly ended up in my neighbor's bushes. I shook my head getting the leafs out and brushed the dirt off my clothes. This time I started running and I didn't stop until I reached central city, I stood on my uncle's doorstep vibrating with excitement, I was going to be a superhero!_

_..._

I stayed that first night at the motel, partly because I had already paid for it and partly because I needed some time alone with my thoughts. After a night of tossing and turning with no real answers I got up and took the bus to the address Barry had given me the previous night, though it turned out he shouldn't have even bothered because somehow I know exactly where I was going despite having never stepped foot in central city, let alone Barry Allen's house. When I knocked on the door it opened after a few moments and I was looking at a very pregnant redheaded woman, Aunt Iris I immediately thought, and sure enough she introduced herself as Iris West-Allen before showing me to my room.

"You can set your stuff down and then come to the kitchen, breakfast is almost done and I know how you speedsters can eat," she said with a laugh, surprisingly showing no signs of being upset with my presence in her home. At the same time I was feeling weirdly comfortable, like I was finally home, which was ridiculous for so many reasons. Yet something about being here made me feel settled, like I had just returned home after being away for far too long. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to quell the unease these thoughts set off, and followed aunt Iris... Iris, into the kitchen. Moving around the kitchen at super speed was Barry Allen, flipping pancakes, frying eggs, making coffee and setting out plates seemingly all at the same time. When we walked in he dropped a kiss on Iris' forehead, rubbed her swollen stomach then turned to me with a big smile announcing,

"I hope you're hungry, because I just made enough food to feed a small army, or in this case three speedsters and a pregnant woman." 

I laughed and told him that yes, I was very hungry, even though I had demolished several candy bars on my way here, and proceeded to load up a plate.

"Where's Bart?" I asked, looking around for the hyperactive teenager.

Barry shook his head but smiled, "I'm not sure, he left a minute ago, something about replenishing his stash of cheese wizzies, he should be back at any moment now."

I laughed and sure enough a second later Bart sped in, ran up to his room and was sitting down next to me with a plate of food within the span of a heart beat. 

"So meeting the team today, gonna be so crash, can't wait to introduce you to everyone, you'll love blue, and beast boy, and miss M, everybody's super crash, I mean they've all been a little down since, ah, " he paused and looked at Barry and Iris, I looked too and saw a shadow of pain pass over their faces, before Bart coughed and continued, "yeah you're gonna love everyone, Supey is a bit grumpy but he'll always have your back, and batgirl's gotta be the most badass chick I've ever met, next to Wonder Woman Black Canary and Grandma here of course."

I shook my head, wondering if I'd heard him right before decided to just leave that one be. For the rest of breakfast Bart just kept chatting happily about the team and all the missions they've done and how much I'm gonna love it. I was pretty content to just let him talk, wondering though what had gotten everyone so down, and what about it had put that look on Barry and Iris' faces. I didn't really have time to worry about that though, I had enough stuff of my own to worry about, what with the weird dreams/ visions, and knowing things I shouldn't know, not to mention the whole super powers thing.

"Okay," Barry said after we finished eating and had cleaned everything up,

"two things, first you need to run, I want to get a good idea of how fast you are, and two you need a costume if you're going to work with the team, I took the liberty of calling my friend that makes a lot of our costumes last night, and I picked this up this morning, hopefully it will fit," he said before he handed me a box.

"Go change really quick and then we'll head up to the watchtower, they've got a pretty good track up there designed for people like us."

I took the box and headed to my room, curious about what my costume would look like. The majority of the suit was red, much like the flash's, but the detail work, like the lightning bolt on my chest, the ones on my ears and the lightning designs around my waist forearms and lower legs was done in a shining silver color, instead of a closed cowl the attached mask came up my neck and around the upper half of my face but left my red hair coming out of the top. There was some padding/ armour on my shoulders, knees and down my sides, as well as a pair of goggles the same color as the lightning on the suit and red boots and gloves.

(A/N think Wally West rebirth mixed with a little yj kf)

I thought I looked pretty badass, now I just had to see if I had the power to back up the suit.

At the watchtower I stood at the start of the track, drumming my fingers against my leg afraid I wouldn't be able to do it, what if they were wrong? What if all this was for nothing? What would I do then?

"Alright Willow, you ready?" Barry yelled from the side of the track.

I nodded and pulled the goggles down over my eyes, it was now or never.

One two- go, and I was off, somehow my body knew exactly what to do and all of a sudden I was moving faster than I'd ever moved in my life, going around the track fifteen times before a normal person could have blinked.

"Wow, look at her go," I heard Bart say to Barry, "might give us a run for our money... pun intended of course."

(A/N in YJ Wally is slower than Barry and Bart but that's because he got his powers as a kid and hadn't fully grown into them and a whole lot of other stuff, I'm gonna have Willow be a little faster because she got her powers at an older age but not as fast as Barry and Bart, yet.)

"Not quite, but she has potential." Barry replied.

"She's faster than Wall-" Bart cut himself off and looked at the ground, Barry let out a deep sigh, shook his head and patted Bart on the shoulder,

"I miss him too."

Confused by their words I got distracted and slowed down, stumbling to a stop by where they were sitting.

"Well damn, that was amazing." I said, not addressing what I'd just heard.

Barry laughed, "yeah it really is,you've definitely got potential, I think you'll make a great addition to the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone teach me how to format on this site😅😅


	6. The Team

_"We should play truth or dare." Arty suggested. I was sitting in a living area in what looked to be a cave surrounded by a bunch of teenagers._

_"I agree with Artemis, we don't have games like this on mars but I had heard that it is very popular with earth teenagers!"_

_"Sounds okay." Superboy said._

_"It sounds like it would be a good way to get to know each other, kid flash and robin what do you guys think?" Kaldurh questioned us._

_Robin shrugged and said, "as long as no one asks me to take off my mask then I'm fine, what about you KF?" He looked at me._

_I looked at robin then at the team and exclaimed, "As long as someone dares me to kiss miss martian!"_

_..._

"Okay, now that we've seen you run I think it's time to meet the team, I've got league stuff to do so I'm going to leave you with Bart, good luck Willow." Barry told me before speeding away.

"Alright! This is gonna be so crash!" Bart exclaimed, " but wait you need a super hero name, secret identities are lame, but you need to have something cool people can call you when you're saving them, I'd suggest speedy but that one's already taken." He paused looked at me and tapped his foot, looking like he was in deep thought,

"Oh I know!" He exclaimed, "How about you take my old name, Impulse!"

I shrugged, it wasn't great but oh well, I couldn't think of anything better so I went with it.

"Alright, then lets go meet the team, we have our own section of the watchtower, It's this way, try and keep up." Bart said before taking off.

I sighed and followed, trying not to run into anything, or anyone, a few seconds later Bart skidded to a stop in the middle of a big room with a training area set up in the middle and branching off were other rooms, a kitchen, a living room like area, with couches and a tv, a monitor room, and a hallway with what looked like a bunch of living spaces behind some closed doors.

Bart ran over to where the man I had met yesterday was talking to a green skinned girl, I'd seen both of them in my vision earlier, but I would have known Meg'an anyways.

"Aqualad, Miss M, this is the new Impulse, you met her yesterday Kaldurh, Flash wants her to join the team, or at least just train with us, but I'm sure with some training she'll be really helpful" Bart said, I internally laughed at his wording.

"Hello again, ah Impulse, you are more than welcome to train with us, and perhaps join our team if all goes well." Kaldurh told me with a welcoming smile.

"Oh, another girl! This is so exciting, I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me Meg'an, or Megan if you'd like!" Miss M exclaimed excitedly.

"Ha, it's nice to meet you M'gann, are there not a lot of girls on this team?" I asked.

"There's some, but not enough, come on I'll introduce you to everyone!"

"Oh okay." I said and let myself be dragged off by the martian, as we were walking away I was pretty sure I heard Bart grumbling about her stealing his thunder.

"Okay," Miss M said as we walked into the living room area, " We have a new member guys," M'gann announced.

"I'm actually just training with you guys for now, but maybe depending on how that goes," I corrected sheepishly.

"I'm sure it will go great, okay everyone this is the new Impulse, Impulse this is Beastboy, Batgirl, Blue beetle, Wondergirl, Lagoon boy, bumblebee, and guardian." She said pointing to various teenagers around the room, "I think the others are training so let's go to the gym." Meg'an announced and with that I was hauled out of the room followed by a chorus of 'nice to meet yous'.

In the gym there was a dark haired guy in a black shirt with a red S on it, Superboy, _Conner,_ my mind supplied, fighting a blonde wearing a tiger mask _Arty_ my mind whispered.

"Hey guys we got a new member, this is the new Impulse, Impulse this is Superboy and Tigris." Megan introduced.

"Another speedster?" Conner asked.

"Uh, yeah, I um, got struck by lightning." I explained.

Conner just shrugged and said cool before coming up to miss martian and giving her a quick kiss, Artemis- wait no, Tigris just looked at me with that same pain I'd seen in Barry and Bart's eyes. I looked away and turned to Miss M, "Is that everyone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, except Robin, I'm not sure where he's gotten off too."

Robin, my mind flashed to the dark haired boy with the beautiful blue eyes, could it be him? The guy from my dreams? Though I guess technically they're all from my dreams, but robin, _Dick_ , was different somehow, closer, more important. Which was crazy because I'd never even met the guy, but I hadn't met any of these people either and yet I just couldn't shake that feeling that I had, that I knew them all somehow.

"Oh wait, hello Megan, I bet he's in the monitor room, that kid is always hacking something, come on, I'll introduce you." She said before grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall and into the computer room I'd seen before and sure enough in front of one of the screens was a dark haired boy in a cape.


	7. Robin

_"I'm done!" He exclaimed throwing his mask on the floor._

_"Wait, done with what? I asked looking at my best friend with concerned eyes._

_"With him, with this, with the name, with being a sidekick, being a kid, all of it!"_

_"What happened Dick?" I asked, picking up his cape and mask off the floor._

_"It doesn't matter what happened, what matters is I'm done, I am done being robin."_

_..._

The vision came out of nowhere but when I tuned back in Miss M was talking towards the boy at the computer.

"Robin, we have a new teammate, if you can pry yourself away from your research to meet her." M'gann said to the boy.

He turned around and I felt the air rush out of my lungs, it wasn't him, it wasn't Dick. _Tim_ my mind whispered.

"Hey, I'm Robin, welcome to the team." He said with a smile before turning back to his monitor.

"So that's everyone," Miss M was saying as we walked out of the room.

That couldn't be, what about _him_ , what about Dick?

"That's the whole team? There's no one else?" I questioned not really knowing why I wanted to see this man so bad, just that I did, that I wouldn't feel right until I saw him.

M'gann paused looking at me then quickly looking away, but I saw that same flash of pain in her eyes, had something happened to him? Before she could say anything else I probed further, I just had to know,

"There was another Robin right? Before?"

M'gann looked at me puzzled, "Yes, there were two others before him, how did you know that?"

Not wanting to give myself away, and not really knowing how to explain anyways I lied, "Uh lucky guess, Robin's been around awhile, and that guy looks pretty young, what happened to the other ones?"

She mostly seemed to accept my answer, "Well the one before him passed away, and the first Robin goes by a different name now, Nightwing, he used to be on the team, founded it actually and lead it for a little while, he's currently on hiatus due to some ah, personal issues, we recently lost a teammate, Nightwing took it pretty hard, we all did, but the first Kid Flash was his best friend. Wow I just overshared a lot, but you'd hear about it eventually I suppose, if you haven't already, seeing as you're training with Barry and Bart."

So that explained the sadness in the Allen household.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"It was during the reach apocalypse, he saved the world, he, Bart and the flash had been trying to stop the magnetic field disrupter in the north pole from destabilizing the earth's magnetic field, it worked but because Kid was slower than Flash and impulse the energy kept hitting him and he just disappeared." M'gann was sniffling a little by the end of that and I immediately felt bad but I couldn't keep the nagging thought out of my head, that was the day I had been struck by lightning.


	8. There's Something I'm Missing

_"Did I ever tell you that you were my idol?"_

_I was in a small apartment, talking to Dick again._

_"I thought you were a Flash fanboy." He responded to my statement with a slightly puzzled look on his face._

_"Well yeah, but I was just a kid, before you I had like no hope, but then we all started hearing about Robin the boy wonder, the world's first sidekick, someone my own age who got to go fight crime. I may have started the Flash fan club, but you were my inspiration, I never would have had the courage to go after my dream without you." I explained seriously, for once without a joke or witty pun, I wanted to make sure he understood what he meant to me, well at least some of it. Dick really_ _had no idea_ _how awesome he was, the guy was to damn_ _humble._

_"Wow KF that was pretty deep, but are you telling me_ _that_ _I'm the reason you nearly barbecued yourself in your garage? Cause I was more than happy to pin that one on Barry." Dick deflected,_ _a_ _tactic I_ _had long since perfected, he wasn't nearly as good at it, but_ _I let it slide, I knew he was uncomfortable with to_ _o_ _much praise, still, I wanted to make sure he got my point._

_"Whatever, you know you started all of this, though how you managed that being the youngest of us all is beyond me but still, don't pretend you don't know what you did."_

_"Well yeah but was that me or was it Bruce?"_

_I almost laughed at that one, Batman may have given him the wings, but Dick chose to fly._

_"You, he may have_ _provided_ _the opportunity but you flew with it, not many nine year olds could have_ _d_ _one what you did, take the_ _compliment_ _Dick, you deserve it."_

_"Thanks KF, I'm lucky to have a friend like you."_

_"Always Rob, you go I go right?"_

_"Always."_

My whole life I had felt out of place, like there was something different about me, it was as if there was something I was missing, forgetting, somewhere I was supposed to be, someone I was supposed to be with. Growing up I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd done this all before. As a kid I had hated all things girly, dresses, barbie dolls, I'd let a friend talk me into painting my nails once and had ended up crying and clawing at my nails trying to get it off. As I'd gotten older my repulsion with girly things had gotten better, I learned to like my femininity, but that feeling from childhood, that wrongness was a memory that lingered in the back of my mind. I'd never admit this to anyone now out of sheer embarrassment but I was a huge flash fangirl, I'd followed his whole career, as a kid I'd been the only and only member of the flash fan club in my hometown, I grew out of talking about it all the time, but when I'd met him secretly I'd been so thrilled, or I would have been if I didn't feel like I already had. In the short amount of time since I'd been struck by lightning and come to central city my life had been turned on its head, but somewhere in the back of my mind, a revelation I didn't know I could face sat waiting, on the edge of my consciousness, fighting with my rational mind sat an answer, a reason for every crazy thing going on in my life, but it hovered just out of my reach. I really don't think I was ready to know, I had a feeling it would change _everything_.


	9. Dick

_"What would I do without you?" Dick asked me._

_We were in my dorm, he'd shown up in the middle of the night one step away from a total breakdown. It was the night the joker had murdered Jason, the night he lost his brother. Even after all the pain Jason's presence in his life had caused him on account of Batman's crappy parenting skills making him feel like he'd been replaced, that Bruce had finally gotten the protege he'd always wanted, he'd thought Jason must have had something he didn't, something Bruce knew made him a better partner, a better Robin. Even though it took him far too long too realize it had nothing to do with him, to understand that Batman had his own demons and ultimately it really wasn't about him Dick had moved past the pain and embraced Jason as his brother, then of course he had to loose him in the worst way possible._

_We'd stayed up all night talking, I'd told stories, regaled him with tales of the life of a college sophomore, I'd even tried to make my dismal love life sound interesting, anything to keep him distracted, to keep the pain out of his eyes, to get that beautiful smile of his. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done, because really who was I? I was just a friend, he'd lost his brother and I had no frame of reference for that. After that moment my life became very clear, and it was privileged, sure I'd encountered pain, I'd suffered, but I'd never felt anything like that. Dick had already lost everything, it's a miracle he let anyone in, one more loss and he might shut himself off completely. I had to do something, help him in some way, even though I has no idea how to get him through this._

_So I did what I was best at, I changed the subject and cracked a joke._

_"I don't know, suffer, you'd definitely be bored, thats for sure."_

_Normally I would have left it at that but for once I think Dick needed more than a laugh, he'd needed reassurance that not everyone he cared about would get taken from him. So I'd pulled him into a hug and spoke into his hair while I pretended not to notice the way his body shook._

_"You don't have to worry about that though cause I'm not going anywhere Dick, you got that? I'll never leave you. Wherever you're going I'm going yeah?"_

_Because as hard as I had tried to just lighten the mood, it was Dick, and I could never leave him hanging, I would do anything for him. He was my lightning rod._

_..._

It was just another day in the watchtower, I was sparring with bumblebee, and winning I might add. Kaldurh was meditating, Miss M was baking cookies, Supey was watching static and then... _everything_ changed _._

"B01 Nightwing." The zeta tube announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the spot where Nightwing had just appeared. My heart stalled, my breath came up short, all I could do was stare open mouthed, because along with Nightwing being hands down the most attractive man I had ever seen, he was without a doubt, the man from my visions. Visions that were becoming increasingly hard to pretend were just figments of my imagination. Especially when the star of them was standing five feet away from me.

"Nightwing!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she rushed over to hug him, breaking the trance I'd found myself in.

Slowly everyone else thawed too and went over to say hi and ask him if he was here to stay.

"I am, I think it's past time I came back, been on this team since I was thirteen, being away was a little bit whelming." He spoke, butchering the english language with the familiar phrase.

_"Freeze was underwhelmed, you're overwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"_

The snippet played in my head and I laughed, unintentionally drawing attention to myself.

"Who are you?" He asked, as he looked at me for the first time, his face was stoic and gave nothing away.

I stepped out of the training area and sped over, unable to keep myself from going up to him, god I had _missed_ him, I didn't know how that was possible, but somehow looking at him felt like coming home.

"Impulse, ah the second Impulse." I stuttered, suddenly feeling extremely nervous but I shook it off and extended a hand which he took, I smiled when he did and blurted out, "But you can call me Willow," I smiled, "Haha I already trust you with my secret ID." I smiled at him, the bad attempt at flirting had slipped through my lips before I thought better of it.

"What did you say?" Dick eyed me quizzically, a look of alarm on his handsome face.

"Uh bad joke, nice to meet you." I stuttered out before speeding off to the gym.

 _So stupid,_ I berated myself as I flung a series of ultra fast punches at the heavy bag. I was a real terrible flirt, usually not so corny but I was so nervous and god he was so hot. I took a deep breath, god why'd he have to be so attractive?

"You need to work on your form." A voice said from the doorway. I didn't have to look to know it was him.

"What's wrong with my form?" I asked, not looking away from the bag I was pummeling. I didn't get a response, though I'd wager a guess he was smirking.

I hadn't heard him move across the room so I was surprised when I felt him right behind me, he leaned in and adjusted my hips so they were oriented in the right direction, then lowered my arms.

"There," he said softly, his mouth right next to my ear. I felt a shiver run through me, but I ignored it, choosing instead to turn before he could blink and aim a punch at his chest, but even moving as fast as I did he still caught my arm before it connected and used the momentum to swing me to the side, I quickly recovered and tried again, trying to clear the attraction from my mind unfortunately he caught my punch again so I changed tactics. I took a deep breath and let my walls down, accessing that part of me that felt incredibly connected to him, time slowed and I found myself anticipating his next move, I faked like I was going to punch him again and when he went to block me I whipped around and landed a blow to his right thigh, in a place that I somehow knew he'd sustained a pretty major injury that hadn't quite healed right. While he was briefly incapacitated I swept my leg out and kicked his out from underneath him, as he fell I went down with him so we landed with me on top pinning him down with my hand on his throat pressing down until he tapped out. I removed my hand from his neck, but didn't get off him, savoring the feeling of being close to him and if the look on his face witch had morphed from stunned to heated was any indication, he didn't seem to mind. My heart was racing and I was considering doing something stupid and impulsive when I noticed we had an audience.

The team had gathered around us, assumably to watch me get my ass kicked and were staring at us with shocked stares of disbelief.

I begrudgingly got off of Nightwing and stood, offering him a hand which he accepted with an easy smile that made my insides flutter. I ignored that feeling.

"Wow." Artemis said, breaking the silence, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone take him down the fast, Batgirl's the only one that comes close but damn, I'm impressed. How on earth did you manage that?"

I smiled at the compliment and shrugged, "I don't know, got lucky I guess."

"That was more than luck, you hit me right where I got stabbed by the Joker all those years ago, when I went after him impulsively after Jason died. That was a wound that didn't heal correctly, something very few people know about, yet somehow you do." Dick stated, eyeing me with suspicious incredulity.

I shrugged again, and looked away. "Like I said, lucky shot."

He stared me down for a long moment before turning back to the team,

"Well that's a teaching moment if there ever was one, we all have weaknesses, guard them well or they might just be your downfall."

Oh I had a weakness alright and after that stunt he was on to me.


	10. A New Life

_We were sitting in a bedroom, a very posh bedroom, one that clearly belonged to a rich kid._

_"I'm adopted." He just threw it out there, out of nowhere._

_"I have wondered about your last name." I joked nervously, not really sure what else to say._

_"I was raised in a circus."_

_I nodded, waiting for him to continue._

_"I was happy."_

_I patted his shoulder in an attempt to offer some comfort, it was clear this was hard for him._

_"When I was nine my parents were murdered." He paused, and took a deep breath before continuing, "The Maroni family wanted protection money from our circus, money the ringmaster, Jack Hayley, refused to pay. So they sent a man, Tony Zucco, to send a message." He uttered the man's name with such overwhelming disdain that I felt his fury and pain deep in my bones. I watched as he let out a shuddering breath before telling me the rest, his words just a soft pain filled whisper. "The message was my parents. He cut Trapeze wires, they flew but then they came crashing down, right in front of me, see our act was famous for not using a net...we didn't need it."_

_I didn't know how to respond, what could I have possibly said in the wake of that? What could I have done to take away his pain? So I remained silent and pulled him into my arms._   
_I couldn't make this better. I couldn't bring them back. For all the powers and abilities we all had, death was something even Superman couldn't change._   
_People didn't come back from the dead._

_..._   
  
  


I was settling in, there were still things I couldn't explain, but if I just pushed it to the back of my mind everything was fine. Sure my life was incredibly different, yet somehow it felt right, being with the team, living with Barry and Iris, I had never felt more content in my whole life. Every day I trained with Barry and Bart, I was really getting the hang of my new powers, with any luck pretty soon I'd be giving the boys a run for their money! At Barry's suggestion I had enrolled in Central City University's forensic science program and was due to start in a few weeks. He'd even arranged for me to shadow him at the CPD! Everything was coming together, the only issue was _him._ With Dick, err _Nightwing_ around I found it hard to focus, and harder yet to push back that feeling of knowing him, as if I somehow knew him better than I knew myself. After the incident when we were sparring I'd been trying my best to avoid him, which was hard because I could feel him watching me, analyzing my actions like I was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. It was unnerving. After a few weeks of that he made his move.

It was after a mission, we'd just gotten back to the watchtower, I'd showered, changed into my civvies and was about to peace out when he approached me.

"Hey Willow, good job out there, that was pretty impressive for someone who just got superpowers." He said with that smile that made my knees weak, but he wasn't done yet.  
"You know I have the strangest feeling about you, like we've met before, which I know for a fact we haven't, I'd have remembered," he winked as he said that last part.   
"Ya know I think I just have one of those faces.." I hedged awkwardly hoping he'd leave it alone...he didn't, of course, he was Dick Grayson after all. A man raised by the worlds greatest detective, he never could leave well enough alone.  
"No, that's not it, I think...I think you remind me of someone... _oh_." As he spoke I could see the gears turning in his head, and even with the domino I could clearly see the sad lost look on his face when he realized who I reminded him of.  
"Wally." He breathed.  
A jolt went through my body at the name, at _him_ saying it to me, I knew that name, I knew it like it was somehow a part of me. That was crazy though, I'd never known anyone named Wally, there was no reason that name should affect me so much.   
As I was having my mental freak out Dick must have figured out that he needed to explain why he just stared at me with that heartbroken look and called me a man's name. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked at me again, a neutral mask covered what the domino couldn't, his pain now hidden from me, I still knew it was there though and the thought of him hurting tore me up inside.  
Moments later in a more controlled tone of voice, he told me about his ghost.  
"You remind me of Wally, Wally West, was the first Kid Flash...he is- _was_ my best friend."  
Oh, he was the guy M'gann had told me about, Iris and Barry's nephew, the one died saving the world...on the same day I was struck by lightning.

 _~A/N 1.)So I know people come back from the dead left and right in the DCU but Wally had never seen it happen or heard about it, and at that point he'd never heard of a Lazerous pit._  
 _2.) I'd used Wally's name in previous chapters but I just went back and changed it so Dick using it just now was the first time she'd heard it:)_  
 _Thanks for reading! Comments are my favorite thing, best way to get a faster update is to comment_ :D


	11. The Demise of Plausible Deniability

_The frigid air stung the exposed parts of my face not covered by my cowl, I could barely see Barry and Bart through the haze of the blizzard. I was pushing myself as hard as I could but I still wasn't fast enough, Barry and Bart had already lapped me countless times, normally I'd be annoyed by that but at that moment all my attention was focused on going faster. I had to be faster, I had to shut this thing down, failure wasn't an option, not this time, there was too much at stake. So even when the excess energy started to bombard me I pushed through, when Barry and Bart noticed and started to slow I told them not too. I had to do this, I had to save the world, I had to save him._   
_As I started to feel myself fading out I locked eyes with Uncle Barry,_   
_"Oh man Dick is so gonna kill me! You gotta tell him I'm sorry, that this time he can't go where I'm going, and tell him, tell him I love him, I always have."_

...  
The memory hit me suddenly and like a ton of bricks. I gasped loudly and grabbed onto to closest thing I could find to steady myself, it wasn't until strong arms circled around me that I realized what or rather _who_ I was using as a human life raft. That was also the moment I remembered what we'd been talking about before the vision had hit me. My heart lurched as I hesitantly peered up at the bewildered but still concerned face of the man who haunted me as if _he_ were the ghost.  
"Are you alright Willow? One second we were talking, the next you were zoned out for a few seconds and then grabbed me. What happened?" Dick questioned me in a soft concerned tone of voice. He was surveying my face as he spoke, looking for any clue about what had just happened, meanwhile I was acutely aware that he'd yet to release me from his arms, and honestly I wasn't sure I ever wanted him to do so. Unfortunately though my deep instinctual desire to be as close to Dick as possible, was it's own issue that I couldn't deal with right then. Not when Dick was unknowingly getting too close to getting a glimpse of the impossible truth I was trying not to face. The answer I've been trying to hide from by brushing off all the signs that had been popping up since the day I was struck by lightning. I was hovering on the precipice of an earth shattering revelation that would destroy everything I thought I knew about myself and who I'd thought I was. I knew then that there was no way I was going to drag Dick into this, he'd already suffered enough and this was just _too much_. So I unwilling extracted myself from his hold and looked away from his beautiful face as I told him a believable version of what happened, a version that without the rest of the story wouldn't give me away.  
"I also lost someone like that, it's been awhile but I guess hearing about your friend just brought it up to the surface, sorry for clinging to you like that. I've spent so much time bottling up those emotions that the reminder caused them to burst to the surface in an unfortunately embarrassing way."   
I felt Dick rest his hand on my shoulder before he spoke,  
"Hey it's okay, clearly I understand loss, and I also know a thing or two about repressing painful memories. Who did you loose, if you don't mind my asking?"  
This time the words I spoke slipped from my lips on their own accord as though some part of me needed him to hear them.  
"I've been trying to push down what I felt for him then, what a still feel now with the rest of my feelings about what happened, but I'm pretty sure he was the love of my life."

_~A/N Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate the favorites and comments (especially the comments)!_


	12. Putting the Impossible into Words

I couldn't bring myself to go back to Barry and Iris's after my encounter with Dick, the weight of my secret would be far to heavy there, no I needed answers first. I couldn't go back there and face them until I knew for sure, and if I was right I needed to know all the facts, I was a scientist at heart, I coveted information, I needed evidence and data to support my hypothesis. Ideally the information would be logical and presented in a medium I was comfortable with, preferably I could back up my theory with logical, fact based science. Unfortunately I was pretty sure my situation would require a less assistance from a force that defies the laws of science, I was going to need magic. Thankfully I happened to know a great magician.

That night I zetaed to Metropolis and found Zatanna after a show, I had pulled her aside and after explaining that I worked with the Flash and was a member of the team she suggested we go back to her place for a little privacy.

"So this is going to sound completely insane but just keep in mind that we work with multiple aliens, a few clones and ya know an _alien clone_. Not to mention a fifteen year old who can turn into a super powered full grown adult with just a word." I babbled nervously.

She laughed before agreeing, "All true, and don't forget that they all answer to a powerless, human guy that dresses up as a bat, so point acknowledged, lay it on me Flash girl."

Her light mood helped a bit, so I took a deep breath and proceeded to blurt it all out, "Okay so you know how a few months ago the first Kid Flash, Wally West died?" I paused for her to nod, "Okay so on that same day I got struck by lightning and gained superspeed, which isn't even the weirdest part of this story. No the weird part is ever since then I've been having flashbacks of a life I didn't live, a lot of them involving a guy I'd never met, well until recently. Along with that, ever since moving to central city and joining the team I've had this feeling of familiarity, kind of like deja vu, but stronger, like I'd done all this before, like I knew all these people, some of them better than I knew myself. For instance I knew all their names before they introduced themselves, I knew personal information that I had no possible way of knowing, like that Miss M is a white Martian but passed herself off as green for months after first coming to earth because of the stigma and ridicule she faced on mars for it. Or how I know that Kaldurh's first love was an Atlantian girl named Tula who ended up dating his best friend Garth after he left Atlantis to become Aqualad, something he found out when he visited for the first time, which he did because he was considering giving up being Aqualad to be with her. I know that he and Raquel kissed on New Years after defeating The Light, for the first time, but that it went nowhere, unlike the kiss you and Robin shared which resulted in a short relationship. I know that Tigress is Artemis Crock, daughter of Sportsmaster and the former Huntress, sister of Cheshire, something she also used to hide, claiming to be Green Arrow's niece out of fear people would assume that she would end up a villain like them, the thing her father brutally trained her for years to be while her mother was in prison. I know that your father was the fourth person to don the helmet of Fate after the Death of Kent Nelson at the hands of Klarion, which he did to save you because you were the third person after Kent to wear the helmet, and Nabu wasn't going to let you go. I also know that you did it as a last ditch effort to save the world, a sacrifice you made knowing the consequences because you were and still are a brave, selfless hero, if you hadn't done it countless innocent people would have died. And I know you think your father's fate is your fault but it's abundantly clear that he made his choice out of love, because it's what parents do, ultimately he is accountable for his own actions." I took another deep breath and gave her a moment before I said the rest, I hadn't meant to say so much about her dad and Dr.Fate, but once I'd started it all just spilled out, I knew deep down that she needed to hear those words, as many times, and from as many people as possible, because her father's fate haunted her every day and she blamed herself. So I gave her time to absorb what I'd said before I told her the rest.

"And I know that Nightwing hides a lifetime of pain behind wise cracks and dark sunglasses. I know that Robin learned to fly on a trapeze long before Batman stalked the streets of Gotham, that Dick can leap before he looks because Grayson's don't need a net. I know that I promised him that no matter what _I_ would be the one person to never leave him. So I'm here because I don't know how it's possible that after fading out of existence in the arctic, I am here now to keep that promise to him." I let out a shuddering breath. "Zee, as crazy impossible as I know it sounds, I think _I_ am Wally West, and I need you to help me prove it."

_~A/N So we're approaching the end, I have a few chapters written that I need to edit, and I have a firm idea of where I want this story to go. The next chapter is super long because I got a bit carried away, it was actually supposed to be a part of this chapter but it took on a life of its own. Like I don't know why but I'm really enjoying writing Willow and Zatanna together, pretty sure they're gonna be bffs by the end of this fic. I'm pretty sure it's because Zee and Raquel were the only members of the team that Wally had known the longest but wasn't overly close too, like they had history and a good rapport, but there wasn't the same kind of emotional investment in their relationships with him that was there with Roy, Dick, Kaldur and even M'gann and Conner. So since I know more about Zatanna as a character, and she can help with Willow's problem, it just worked out well, not to mention her particular history with Dick fit in perfectly here, like they have history, she cared about him and was into him, but she's not one of his great cannon loves (Babs and Kory...also I'm 100% team Babs and am super happy the show agrees, they're my cannon OTP) so she can look back on it fondly and laugh, but she's not holding a torch for him....IDK, just be ready for a lot of Zee Willow girl bonding in the next chapter. (Also comments are my fuel, I love hearing what you guys have to say about this fic) Love you all:) :) :)_


	13. Getting Real Answers (While Also Making a New Friend)

Zee just stared at me for what felt like an eternity before she left the room for a few moments before returning with an armful of what I assumed were magic supplies of some kind.  
"Okay so I have a ton of questions, but I'm going to table them for after I confirm that you are who you say you are, if the magic backs up your story I'll then determine how in the damn hell _that_ happened." She announced as she arranged her supplies.   
I let out the breath I'd been holding and felt my shoulders relax as I sighed in relief.  
"Oh thank god, I was so afraid that you would call me crazy and/or kick me out...Or worse call the league to lock me in whatever the JLA version of the nut house is...Like Arkham, but hopefully not because I know I sound insane, but like not _criminally_ insane...Do we have a place like that? Because if we don't we should, superhero mental health is important and honestly if we don't all have at least some form of PTSD I would be truly shocked...Sorry I'm rambling, I ramble when I'm nervous." I let out a self conscious laugh, and rubbed the back of my neck as I felt heat climb up it towards my face.  
Zatanna snorted, "Yeah...I remember that, is that a speedster thing or a Wally thing?"  
I laughed for real at that, "I actually think it's genetic, because Bart is worse than me, but I've never Jay or any of the other speedsters I know do it. Though if I'm like reincarnated or whatever then I'm not genetically related to Bart anymore, so maybe not."   
"Well we don't yet know exactly what happened to you yet, I mean even without speech tendencies, gender aside you actually look quite a bit like your past self. Not to mention if you had been straight up reincarnated, then you'd be a baby, not a full grown adult, and you wouldn't have any of his memories, at least in theory. Traditional reincarnation is a bit out of my wheel-house, it's possible that we might have to call in someone who knows a bit more, like Constantine...Though if that can be avoided it would probably be for the best. So lets see if I can figure it out myself, but before I do that I'm going to make sure you're right about being Wally." Zee informed me.   
"Laever Suoiverp Mrof!" She called out gesturing at me with her wand.  
There was a bright flash of light and then a faded holographic image of a red haired man wearing a Kid Flash uniform, that was slightly different from Bart's, appeared in front of me.  
Holy crap, I was right.  
Zatanna echoed my thoughts with an awed exclamation of, "Well I'll be damned."  
We both took a few moments to study the apparition, Zee I would guess because she was seeing a lost friend, me because, well I supposed, in a way so was I. I had looked at that face in the mirror for over two decades, which was actually about the same amount of time it had been since I'd last seen it. It was unnerving to be faced with that past version of myself, it left me feeling a strange emotion, kind of like a mix of loss, apathy and wistfulness. I had no idea what to do with it, thankfully Zatanna had decided we'd had enough time to ogle my past self, and waved her wand as she spoke again, "On Erom."  
After the image dissipated I started babbling again, trying to find some outlet for the strange uncomfortable feelings I was experiencing.  
"That was weird, I mean I knew before, I wouldn't have come here otherwise, but I couldn't really accept it without proof, theory until proven fact and all that ya know? I've never been the kind of person to believe something without evidence, in most cases I prefer it to be scientific, but I've long since made peace with the existence of things beyond the realm of conventional science. It would be bullheaded not too and I haven't been that obtuse in a long time, actually now that I'm thinking of it I remember the day I acknowledged the existence of magic, I knew I was fighting a loosing battle when even Dick '"adopted"son of The Batman' Grayson told me I was wrong, but I was so stubborn I argued with the whole team about it even while we were traipsing through the literal Tower of Fate. It wasn't until I had a heart to heart with Kent Nelson inside my own head while by body fought Klarion, that I had finally admitted defeat, not out loud of course, I'd had an image to protect obviously." I told Zee, the memory coming to me as I spoke.  
A brief look of pain crossed her face, less severe than when I had talked about her father earlier, but still clearly there, it was gone before I could apologize for bringing it up, and she was sharing her own account of my memory.  
"Oh yeah, I wasn't there for that, it was before I joined the team, but I was told that story by just about everyone who'd been there, _'Can you believe Wally, a teenaged superhero that's friends with an Atlantean and a Martian, so vehemently denied the existence of magic...While in the Tower of Fate!_ ' Robin and Artemis thought it was the funniest thing ever." Zee recalled. "Honestly everything you just said was the Wallyiest thing I've ever heard, I'm actually surprised nobody has picked up on in, I've only spent an hour with you and it really is like talking to Wally West with boobs, which I suppose it actually is."  
I laughed, "Boobs and an actual sense of style, because while I stand by the Kid Flash uniform, I had my reasons, I, like most men that aren't Dick Grayson, had terrible taste in clothing."  
"True, really Dick Grayson is in a class all his own, though I'd imagine being adopted with a billionaire probably helped." She agreed with a snort, "Anyways questionable male clothing choices aside, we've now confirmed that you are in fact Wally West, so lets get to finding out you ended up how you are, can you sit down right here please?" She gestured to a spot on the ground in front of her, after I sat she drew a pentagram around me, at least that's what I thought it was at first, I was a little less sure after she kept going, making it increasingly more complex and detailed, adding moon symbols, writing in a language I didn't recognize and what appeared to be Greek symbols, among some other stuff I had no hope of identifying. After the pentagram thing was complete she lit some candles and placed them along the outer perimeter of the magic pentagram circle thing. After lighting the candles she stepped back raised her wand and started chanting.  
"Laever Woh Siht Mrof Emac Ot Esuoh Siht Luos!"  
Zee began to float, her eyes rolled back in her head and glowed white, then my body started to glow as well and I could feel the Speedforce humming in my veins, answering her call. There was another bright flash of light and then the flames on the candles went out, my body stopped humming, the glow gone as well and Zee dropped to the ground. When she opened her eyes they were thankfully normal again, she held out a hand the help me up and smiled at me.  
"So yay, we don't have to call John after all, thank god, we were going out for a minute there and then he just ghosted me out of the blue, and yeah obviously I checked to make sure he wasn't like actually a ghost or anything else that would have excused his behavior, oh no, he was fine, the asshat was binge drinking with Etrogan last I saw, ugh." She huffed looking annoyed for another moment before getting to the point, "Sorry, clearly Constantine and I have some unresolved issues, not your problem. Anyways from what I can tell the Speedforce actually has its own magical properties, so in the arctic you didn't actually die, your body was converted into pure energy and absorbed into it, supposedly this isn't a normal occurrence, rather a result of the Reach tech interacting with the Speedforce. I'm unsure on the specifics, but it was something called a 'Lightning rod' which is apparently the anchor into our world that each speedster has, it was with your 'Lightning rod' that you were able to leave the Speedforce. Unfortunately as I mentioned before your body was energy rather than flesh and bone, on top of that you were in there for about twenty years or so, aka the amount of time between your birth in this life, and when you 'died' in the last one , which due to the Speedforce's special relationship with time and space resulted in you having gone back in time, rather than forwards. From there your I guess, 'essence' we can call it, leapt into the nearest compatible life form to your lightning rod at that point in time, that lacked its own conscious mind, likely not long after conception, it was mostly a coincidence, I think... maybe, that it was so close to your original date of birth. Further since your 'essence' isn't actually your consciousness or your soul, it's somewhat similar but much more complicated as it posses magical properties and such, when it bonded with the not yet fully formed fetus it influenced your subsequent development, resulting in the physical similarities you have to your previous body, your gender was unaffected because like the other physical characteristics you didn't retain, had already begun developing, unlike say your hair and eye color...Phew, wow that was a lot, so does that make any sense to you?"  
I was silent for a few moments, letting all that sink in, before I responded.  
"Um yes as much as it can, mostly, the only thing is that my Lightning rod was born over a year after I came out of the Speedforce."  
Zee pondered that for a moment before answering, "Hmm, well my best guess would be that the time period you were in when you were able to reach out for them was unrelated to your ability to do so, otherwise you'd have ended up closer to the present, in which case in the absence of him in that time period, you were drawn to the closest thing. Like your love is what gave you the strength to get yourself out, but you didn't need them to physically present pull you out, just the closest thing to him, so in focusing on them you landed the closest current circumstances allowed. You were probably pretty close to their parents or something."   
Okay, that kind of made sense, in a weird magical speed craziness kind of way, from what I'd been told, my parents had traveled a lot when my mother was first pregnant with me, they'd probably crossed paths with Dick's parents, maybe they even went to one of their shows.  
"That seems feasible, all things considering, thanks Zee, honestly, thank you so much, I don't know what I'd have done without you!" I said as I pulled her in for a tight hug.  
"Of course! What are friends for? I'm glad you came to me, it's really great to have you back, nothing has been the same without you." She hugged me back as she spoke, squeezing me tightly. After she let go she leveled me with a knowing look.  
"Dick is your lightning rod isn't he?"   
I sighed, "It has become abundantly clear that I had some major unresolved, and largely unacknowledged feelings concerning one former boy wonder known as Dick Grayson... not to mention my sexuality as a whole, this whole thing is a real mess."  
She smiled softly at me. "I figured, honestly I always knew there was something about your guys' relationship, looking back it definitely played a large part in our breakup, and I would be willing to bet it's the reason none of his relationships have lasted all that long. I'm kind of surprised that you and Artemis were together for so long, maybe it was because you were aware of being in denial, he certainly never was, possibly because it wasn't actually a sexuality thing, I mean as far as I'm aware his relationship with you was the only thing that ever gave the slightest hint of him batting for the other team. Honestly that alone speaks to how special your relationship is, like it transcends sexuality, and believe me you Dick Grayson is arguably one of the most sexual things out there, so it says a lot."  
"That's a nice thought Zee, but I never dared to let myself believe that I would ever had a snowballs chance in hell of having the kind of relationship I really wanted with Dick. I was his best friend and that was good enough for me, I never consciously allowed the possibility of _more_ to cross my mind, although I think that was partly because I had repressed any and all homosexual urges. I blame my father...and the rampant homophobia of the Midwest, but that's neither here nor there."   
"Well that is terrible and I wish we lived in a world where everyone is accepted regardless of race, age, gender and sexuality, but I would like to point out that while it shouldn't be the case, you now being a woman does in this one aspect of your life, make it a bit easier to attempt a romantic relationship with our former team leader. Assuming you want to stay female and not transition back to male, and it should go without saying, but obviously you would have everyone's support one way or the other." Zee pointed out.  
"I am actually super lucky that it turns I was never overly attached to being male, I think I prefer female and am good to stay this way. Because other than making explaining who I am, something already guaranteed to be uncomfortable and challenging as hell, being a lady now has the added bonus of also making it an intensely awkward experience, which it would probably be anyways...Anyhow, the pros of being female outweigh the cons, I've had over twenty years to get used to it so I'm comfortable with it. However as far as Dick is concerned the pros of a heteronormative relationship are overshadowed by the clusterfuck that is be being his dead best friend who is suddenly female and actively addressing that one aspect of our previous relationship that was _never ever_ discussed. I've had a lifetime to adjust to being a woman, something I wasn't even aware of doing until recently, and I've had the last few months to reevaluate my feelings for him as it became increasingly clearer that I'd known him before in a different capacity. How am I supposed to just dump all that on him? I already blindsided him when I died or whatever by asking Barry to tell him I loved him, the guy has enough going on without all this crazy."  
"It's like a soap opera, god damn, maybe just ease him into it slowly, drop hints, leave a trail of breadcrumbs, let him piece it together himself, Bats love that kind of stuff, detectives and all that." She suggested.  
"That, Zatanna, is an excellent plan!" I smiled, it was still a crappy situation, but having someone to talk it all out with was really helping.  
"I'm good at more than just magic, plus it helps that I know Dick Grayson pretty damn well. So now that we've addressed the Dick drama, what are you gonna do about Barry and Iris? You live with them right? Not to mention everyone else, they'll all be thrilled to have you back."  
I let out a yet another heavy sigh, "Ugh Zee, I haven't gotten that far yet."  
She laughed, "Well I'm here for you, you'll figure it out, and when you do just know that I've got your back."


	14. Best Laid Plans

I felt a lot better after talking to Zee, like maybe, just maybe, I could make this work with minimal emotional havoc and get my life back to some semblance of normal. However that all went out the window the moment I saw Nightwing bleeding out on national television. I was in costume in under a second, and about to make a beeline for downtown Gotham when Uncle Barry grabbed my arm.  
"Whoa slow down there kid, what's wrong?"  
I pointed at the tv, "It'sDickhe'shurtIgottagoUncleBarryIcan'tloosehimIcamebackforhimhe'smylightningrodIgottago!" I blurted out, only stopping when Barry dropped my arm and stared at me in stunned silence. I didn't wait for him to snap out of it, I was out the door and on my way to Gotham before he had a chance to blink.  
Apparently it had been a team mission, Batman must have been out of town or something, only reason metas would be operating in Gotham. Thankfully the path to Nightwing was clear seeing as the rest of the team was preoccupied dealing with the rouges.   
I skidded to a halt beside Nightwing's prone form, he was still conscious, barely, I lifted his head into my lap, careful not to disturb the bleeding wound resulting from a piece of rebar impaled in his stomach. Up close he didn't seem to be bleeding as heavily, the rebar going a long way to staunch the blood flow. He still needed medical attention but I was too afraid of jostling the rebar to move him just yet, I'd have to wait for Miss Martian to come help stabilize it.   
I gently brushed the hair away from his eyes, which brought his attention to my face and likely the tears escaping from under my cowl.  
"I've got you Rob, you just need to hold on a little bit longer, we'll get you all fixed up okay? You have to hold on for me wing, you are not leaving me, okay? Not like this, not without knowing I kept my promise, so don't get any big ideas about looking for me up there, I'm right here so you don't get to leave me either I go you go yeah?" The words poured from my lips of their own accord, and I didn't care as long as he stayed with me.  
I leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I love you Dick Grayson, I always have." Before sitting back up to continue stroking his hair.  
His eyes that had been slowly closing as he fought unconscious, suddenly shot open.  
"Wally?"


	15. Fallout

It wasn't long before the rest of the team finished containing the rouges and rushed to my side. Everyone was mainly focused on Dick, but I caught Conner and M'gann subtly watching me from the corners of their eyes, Kaldurh also wore a quizzical expression when he happened to glance my way. Lucky for me though Nightwing was the priority, so whatever they may have seen or heard was pushed to the back burner for the time being. We got him up to the watchtower and into surgery in record time, after that there was nothing to do but wait. I anxiously paced the halls at super speed until Zatanna showed up and pulled me aside into an empty room.  
"I came as soon as I heard, are you okay?"   
I shook my head, "I just got him back, I can't loose him now Zee, I can't." I choked out before breaking down into sobs.  
She pulled me into a crushing embrace and began to soothingly rub my back, "Shh, its okay, he'll be fine, Wing's been through much worse than this, you know that, he'll pull through, he always does."  
I had just managed to detangle myself from Zatanna's embrace when the doors burst open and suddenly Conner was standing there wearing an unreadable expression.   
"Kon? Did something happen? Is he okay?" I asked frantically.  
Conner's brows furrowed and he frowned, "No, nothing happened, no change, that's not why I'm here. Look I usually try not to eavesdrop, but I had been keeping track of Nightwing's heartbeat when you got there, I was going to wait to question you about it, but then I saw you go off with Zatanna, whom I wasn't aware you had even met, let alone were friends with. So why, and how, how do you guys no each other? How do you know Nightwing's secret id and old nickname? Why did Miss Martian pick up a wave of heartbreak so specific she'd only ever felt it from Nightwing himself? And why on earth did he call you Wally?"  
Zee and I exchanged a look before I let out a heavy sigh.  
"You might wanna sit down Conner." I suggested.  
Kon just grunted and set his shoulders, I huffed, "Fine, be that way clone boy. So this is going to sound unbelievable but nothing about our lives really is, plus Zee can back me up."  
He raised an eyebrow, silently prodding me to get on with it.  
"I am Wally West." I stated, he started to object but I help up a hand, "You are a genomorph clone of Superman, made at Cadmus using DNA from Lex Luther to bridge the unstable gaps in your DNA. Your name is Conner Kent, or Kon El, but Supes only gave you that name recently. You were known only as Superboy until M'gann gave you the name Conner, which she got from the 90s sitcom she was obsessed with called 'Hello Megan' , Red Tornado suggested the last name Kent, which you and M'gann mistakenly believed was in tribute to the late Kent Nelson, but red actually meant it in reference to Clark Kent...Superman's real name. We met when Robin, Aqualad and I broke into Cadmus to investigate a fire the JLA was too busy to handle. When we first released you from your pod you were being controlled by telepathic genomorphs and attacked us, or more accurately you wiped the floor with us. After being freed from the telepathic control you ended up rescuing _us_ from Cadmus. You were hesitant to trust us at first but we offered to show you something you had never seen, first we suggested the sun, but after remembering that it was night, we said we would show you the moon."  
After I finished talking Conner was silent, so Zee jumped in and added,  
"It's true, the how is super complicated and involves some Speedforce fuckery, but I confirmed it myself, she is Wally West."  
"I...You know I'm not sure what I expected to hear when I came in here, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't that, I-wow." Conner stuttered, then a look of realization passed over his face and suddenly his arms were around me.  
"Oh my god Wally, it's really you, you have no idea how much we all missed you!"  
I was about to say something when I heard Miss M's voice in my head.  
 _"Nightwing is awake...And he's asking for Wally."_


	16. Moment of Truth

Conner Zee and I walked to the medbay together, my heart was racing and my palms were sweating, this was it.

When we reached the threshold of Dick's room I turned to them silently asking for privacy, thankfully they seemed to understand, Conner even mumbling something about cafeteria food on the other side of the watchtower. Grateful, I steeled my nerves and made my way into the small private room, the moment I entered Dick's eyes locked onto me, when our eyes met he sent Miss Martian a look. One likely accompanied by a psychic request, and she quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her, though I could feel her probing at my mind as she left, not that I blamed her for her curiosity. 

As soon as we were alone I began to fidget, trying to look anywhere but at him, not that my efforts deterred him in the slightest as he began speaking without any preamble.

"So this may be the blood loss talking, but as the quasi son of the world's greatest detective, I'm pretty sure that you have something to tell me? I could be wrong, hell I must be wrong, grief and blood loss aren't a great combo....But still, wrong or not about what it is you've been hiding, I am at the very least certain that you are hiding s _omething_....And..and I did ask for _Wally_...And _you_ came...I'd have figured if I was totally out of my mind they'd have sent Artemis, or maybe Roy, hell pretty much anyone else to talk me down from my delusions right?"

I gulped nervously and tried to keep my foot from tapping at super speed as I attempted to formulate any kind of response, unfortunately nervous word vomit is what ended up happening.

"Dick, I-I, fuck, I don't know how to do this, it's not like the speedforce gives you a manual for this or anything, and god, there's a part of this conversation that I _never_ wanted to have, even before. I didn't know what to say then let alone now, clones and world domination attempts by aliens and witch boys were so much easier." 

I still couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes so when he didn't immediately respond I just kept going.

"I mean it's unbelievably weird for me, and I've had some time to come to terms with it, so I can't imagine how you're feeling, this is beyond even our level of crazy....Like I bet even Bruce is shocked.. or he will be, if he hasn't already put it together. Never thought I'd manage that one, didn't think it was possible..." I trail off angling myself for the door in preparation for a speedy (speedier- no pun intended) exit.

A hand on my arm stops me, I look up to see Dick sagging against the wall next to me.

"Rob!" I exclaim, moving on autopilot to get him back in bed, "what are you doing? You just almost died! You were bleeding out in my arms mere hours ago, what were you thinking?"

Now mostly settled back into his bed, Dick looks up at me and I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of his signature smirk.

"You were spiraling, not to mention I could see you planning your escape, and I wasn't sure I'd get you back again if you succeeded, and I'd really appreciate a chance to participate in this conversation before that happens." 

My cheeks flush at that, "Oh, well, you could have just said something instead of risking further injury you know."

The hand that I'd somehow forgotten was still on my arm pulls me closer so I'm forced to sit on the bed with him as he levels me with a piercing stare.

"I don't care. Not when you've said what I think you have," he pauses letting out a shuddering breath, "Walls?"

My heart stalls as I stare into his expressive blue eyes, ones I know better than my own, ones I'd know anywhere.

All I can bring myself to do is nod, but apparently that's more than enough because before I know it I'm encompassed in his warm embrace, still strong despite the blood loss. His mouth is in my hair, my face in his neck breathing in the scent of him and feeling at home for the first time I can remember. In my hair I feel more than hear him speak.

"I go you go....Oh Wally."

"I go you go."


End file.
